materiasfandomcom-20200214-history
Weeping Plague
The Weeping Plague was a highly contagious disease that swept through the city of Rashenholt. As the first dozens began to die, a combined religious and political effort in the city was able to quarantine anyone who showed symptoms. The area of the quarantine has become known as Black Street. That area of the city had remained sealed ever since out of fear the plague might return. The disease was unique in that only powerful magic was able to cure it. The equivalent of a Greater Restoration was required, which was both prohibitively difficult and expensive to perform. This made it unavailable to all but the most wealthy and influential of people. When it first became active, people feared it may be a resurgence of the Undead Curse that afflicted humans in the West. However, this disease seemed to affect all peoples and though victims could become violent, they were living and not undead. Beyond this, a true cure was never found and any person infected but not saved by magic perished because of it. However, an inoculation was discovered through a combined effort of the Temple of Amar, the Temple of Nito (namely as caretakers of the dead), and the Watchtower Arcanist Society (who provided potions and other implements to help protect the uninfected). In particular, the Cleric of Amar that discovered the inoculation was granted sainthood, becoming Saint Ignacio the Wise. After this, he established an order of clerics and paladins known as the Hammers of Amar. Symptoms The plague had several symptoms that escalated over time. They remained contagious at all stages. First Stage (1-3 Days) * Fever, aches, and lethargy. * Runny nose and excessive perspiration. Second Stage (4-6 Days) * Severe fever, paralyzing aches and total lack of energy. * Severe perspiration as well as vomiting. * Blood would drain from burst vessels in the nose, eyes, and ears. * Confusion and severe vertigo. * In some cases the patient would become comatose for up to 24 hours. Third Stage (7+ Days) * In some cases, death. * Those that survived, addled with confusion and fever, began to attack uninfected people, including friends and family which they did not seem to recognize. These people would become infected by fluid contact, either by getting blood, sweat, or other bodily fluids in their mouths, eyes, noses, or through cuts and bites. * After 10+ days the infected would die of dehydration with rare exceptions. Weeping Flu A lesser version of the plague still exists but lacks the fatal symptoms. It is commonly referred to as the Weeping Flu and is thought to help inoculate the people against the more serious disease. Like some other diseases, getting the Flu is something that happens once in a lifetime. After this, the person becomes immune. Contracting the disease usually occurs in childhood with mild symptoms, but visitors and immigrants to the city may contract it in adulthood with more serious effect. However, the disease is rarely fatal unless there are pre-existing complications. Symptoms The symptoms of the Flu are far more mild. They include a fever, runny nose, perspiration, aches, and lethargy. Rest and staying hydrated with clean water is the best cure for the disease which can pass in as little as a few days. Magic that can cure diseases is also effective.